onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 720
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "So Long! Bellamy's Farewell Blow!" is the 720th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Citizens and fighters around the country react to Pica's defeat as Mansherry meets Kyros, who tells her to use her healing powers on those who need it more than he does. The SMILE Factory is destroyed by the dwarves, and Sabo prepares to meet Luffy at the palace. It is revealed that Luffy managed to defeat Bellamy with one hit, and then he screams out Doflamingo's name in anguish. Doflamingo, however, has a shock in store for him. Long Summary Hanging off a ledge, Roronoa Zoro recalls his training with Dracule Mihawk, in which the master swordsman informed him that having chips on the blades of his sword is an affront to his honor and that he could prevent this by hardening his blades with Busoshoku Haki. He also forbade Zoro from drinking until he mastered the technique. At the King's Plateau, Fujitora asks his men if there are any wounded, but is informed that his Devil Fruit powers kept them all safe as citizens and combatants around the country react to Pica's defeat. Meanwhile, the SMILE Factory explodes, to the shock of those who can see it. Inside, the dwarves carry tanks of SAD and smash them while proclaiming that they will no longer be taken advantage of. However, Trebol, who is watching, claims that they can still restore the factory and heal Pica because they still have Mansherry. At the Sunflower Fields, Leo and Mansherry meet up with Kyros, Nico Robin, and Rebecca, with Mansherry offering to heal the heavily wounded Kyros. However, Kyros refuses to let Mansherry do this because he believes there is some limit to her powers and that there are those in the country who need such healing more than he does. As Mansherry looks over Dressrosa for the first time, Kyros notes they can only leave Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat to Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law. Below the palace, Koala contacts Sabo and asks him where he is, prompting Sabo to admit he is running a little late because it took some time to free all the prisoners in the Colosseum before stating he is on his way. Back at the King's Plateau, Usopp tearfully pulls Zoro up while Kin'emon congratulates him for defeating Pica, but Zoro tells them it is not over yet because the Birdcage is still present, which means Doflamingo is still alive. Back at the palace, Bellamy had defended his decision to attack Luffy at the cost of his life by stating that Doflamingo might remember him this way before punching Luffy into a wall. However, Luffy had pointed out that Doflamingo only wanted Bellamy to be pitted against him and die from the beginning, which Bellamy admitted was likely correct before claiming it is his dying wish to fulfill this. Bellamy then thought back to when he first met Luffy and, after his journey to Sky Island, Bellamy reacted in shock seeing the afterimage in the sky of Luffy. Bellamy told Luffy to just stand there and die if he did not want to fight back before leaping toward him, but Luffy steeled himself and punched Bellamy into the ground with a Busoshoku Haki-hardened punch, defeating Bellamy once more. Luffy screams Doflamingo's name, prompting Doflamingo to note that he hopes Luffy comes up to the roof and sees Law's corpse. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Mihawk forbade Zoro from drinking alcohol until he masters Haki, Perona is shown laughing at him. *Issho using his gravity ability to save the citizens from falling rubble is shown onscreen while it happened off panel in the manga. *In the manga, Bartolomeo was foaming at the mouth after witnessing Zoro's victory over Pica. *The anime adds a flashback of Bellamy seeing Luffy's increasing bounty and his shadow in the clouds seen during the Skypiea Arc. *In the manga, Law's blood-covered body was not shown until after Luffy returned to the palace roof. *The anime shows Bellamy being defeated in the present, while in the manga, his defeat was shown in a flashback after Viola announced it to onlookers from the King's Plateau and Bellamy was shown knocked out. *When Luffy readies his attack against Bellamy, he initiates Gear Second without turning his body red. In the post-timeskip, this has been the norm in the manga, but not in the anime. Site Navigation